


You're so pretty, you know

by ineffxble



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffxble/pseuds/ineffxble
Summary: Adora notices Catra muttering in her sleep, until something she says caughts her attention.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	You're so pretty, you know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know, I know. I haven't written anything in a while, sorry about that. This is from a prompt i found in wlwprompts tumblr account, and i just HAD to write a fic based on it. Also, I've been in a very bad place emotionally and mentally and english is not my native language so I deeply apologize for my bad writing and if it feels rushed and any mistakes! Anyway, enjoy the fic

Almost the entire Horde dormitory was silent, except for the ventilation sounds and Rogelio's snoring.

It was late at night and the cadettes had to have a plentiful night of rest to prepare for a series of exhausting and rough exercises that awaited them in the early morning.

Adora was sleeping in one of the bottom bunk beds, with her old friend Catra rolled up below her feet. She had to bend her knees so the feline could fit in her bed. 

The blonde's eyes sleepily opened, and she sat down on her bed, waiting for hee pupils to adjust to the darkness that painted the room. Then, she started making her way to the bathroom.

Until she heard a noise that made her stop on her step. Adora looked at the direction of the sound, and it was Catra, muttering in her sleep. 

_Having a very exciting dream, huh._ she thought to herself. Then Adora began to continue her way to the bathroom.

"Adora..."

Her eyes widened as she turned back to Catra. Her curiosity grew, and she then proceeded to carefully step towards the bed, making as little noise as possible.

The brunette moved slightly, which made Adora back up a bit.

"You're so pretty you know..." the words sloppily came out of Catra's mouth. 

Adora felt her face get hot. 

"What?" she whispered to herself.

Her friend's face twitched lightly. If she didn't get further away, she'd probably wake Catra up. So Adora returned to quietly walk to the bathroom, and then proceeded to get back to her bed.

* * *

Adora, Catra, and the other cadettes made her way to the locker room to get ready for another day of almost endless training. 

The blonde couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. She could barely look at her friend's face without blushing. 

"Wow, I'm just _soooo_ excited for today's training" Said Catra sarcastically. "Seriously, it feels like they're getting harder and harder each day" She turned her head to Adora, the blond also accidentally making eye contact with her, something she's been avoiding since she woke up.

"Hey, why is your face so red? Were your ration bars spicy or something?" Catra asked jokingly. 

"Oh, uh- it's uh, nothing! Really!" Adora said, way too quickly. 

Her friend stared at her with skepticism.

"Seriously, what is it?" she asked, now with a more serious face expression.

Adora sighed. "Can we talk? Like, alone?"

"Uh, okay." They both headed to a corner and waited for the other cadettes to leave. They still had some extra time until the training. "What's bothering you so much?"

"Um, well..." Adora took a pause to think about what she was going to say. Catra waited. "I heard you... muttering in your sleep yesterday... and..."

"Aaaaand?" Catra raised one eyebrow.

The blonde took another pause. Even she could tell she was visibly nervous.

"Doyouhavefeelingsforme?" Adora asked swiftly. Her friend stared at her, her eyes going wide. 

"I- what- " She stepped back a bit, but quickly regained her snarky composure.   
"And what if I do?" Catra said, confidently.

"No- I mean- you said I was pretty and... well..." Adora's skin reddened even more "I think you're pretty too."

"Oh." The brunette was caught by surprise again, her voice cracking. "Then... you have feelings for me too?" she softened her stance. 

"Yeah..." 

They slowly leaned closer. 

Closer.

And closer.

They could feel their warm breath, their mouths only an inch closer to each other. 

And then the moment they both hoped for; Their lips touched, and they had that tender moment just for themselves.

Catra held Adora's waist so she could be even closer to her, while the blonde ran her fingers through her lover's dark brown hair. 

It felt like it would last forever.

 _Good_. they both thought to themselves. _Good_.


End file.
